Dee
Dee (ディー) is a character from the Darkstalkers series of fighting games. He is essentially Donovan having succumbed to the dark part of his soul, with more powerful moves and a new projectile attack. Dee first appeared in Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection, as a new secret character in the "arranged version" of Vampire Savior. Biography Design-wise, he appears as Donovan's head (from Night Warriors) put onto Demitri's body, with his sword Dhylec floating behind. Dee is the true, present day Donovan, somewhat corrupted and a "what if" character if his Vampire Hunter ending was canon. In said ending, Donovan finally loses his humanity as he sacrifices himself somewhat in order to protect Anita as well as awaken her emotions again. Although Donovan is victorious, he succumbed to the dark part of his soul too much in order to do so. This tragic turn of events causes Anita to cry, and is symbolic in showing that Anita is finally whole again. Years later, a grown Anita wonders what became of Donovan, and she hopes he is okay. Donovan himself is seen sitting on a throne, beside many bodies. He is fighting a neverending struggle with himself as he yearns for inner peace. In Dee's ending, he confronts Anita, who shows her true form and he begins to fight an aged Anita. The outcome of this fight is not shown, but during the credits various pictures are shown of an aged Anita visiting a grave. It is assumed that the grave is Donovan's, and that she won the fight and he was destroyed. Trivia *The name "Dee" is possibly the name of Donovan's demon side, or perhaps he abandoned his original name due to the fact that his corrupted side takes control. *Dee is also known as Evil Donovan ''or ''Devil Donovan (depending on the region). *Dee is a optional boss in the "arranged mode" of Vampire Savior, Vampire Savior 2 and Vampire Hunter 2. The task is the same as to face Oboro Bishamon but as a extra to it. *In the opening battle of Dee (as a optional boss), his voice is heard in a distorted way (random and mix up voice of Donovan) as he appears ready for battle which proves that he is Donovan. *Dee's character color is very similar to Donovan's original color. *His winning theme is the same as Shadow. *Dee is hidden in the "?", just like Shadow and Marionette. *Some of his new powers are very similar to Demitri's powers. *The Dhylec red color is reused from one Donovan dark color costume and given a glowing special effect. *His battle stage music is almost the same as the Chaos Tower opening but part of it is rearrange. *Some of his unused sketches, particularly him groveling at what used to be Anita's doll, may have been a part of an unrealized ending cinematic for him. Gallery dee___darkstalkers_by_srrsu-d3an9v7.gif|Dee Breathing Dee Joke.gif|Dee mockery Betablizzard-1-.gif|Dee Boss Intro Deemb-1-.gif|Dee - Midnight Bliss Form Dee-VDSC~Vs1 2 Vh2.png|Dee-Victory Portrait Dee-HUD Icon.PNG|Dee-HUD Icon Dee-Vs-Icon.PNG|Dee-Character Select Icon (Secret) Dee(Evil Donovan).PNG|Dee-Versus Portrait File:Dee_Art_Work_2.png|Dee Sketch 1 File:Dee_Art_Work_3.png|Dee Sketch 2 File:Dee_Art_Work_1.png|Dee Sketch 3 Dee Art Work 4.png|Dee Sketch 4 Merchandise Dee.jpg|Dee - Sota Toys Exclusive Darkstalkers Bust Video File:Darkstalkers Dee Ending|Dee's ending in Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection Category:Characters Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Non-Human Characters